Fights
by bloomsbabe
Summary: Raven is torn between two Titans, Starfire is off on Tamaran getting married to Cyborg, Beast Boy is still depressed about Terra, Nightwing is dealing with old friends, and everyone else is pulled in for the ride. Full summery inside with parings
1. What Does Every Villain Want?

a/n:

i thought Who Will I Choose sucked...so I'm re-writing it with less grammar issues, and less unending and confusing junk.

here it is-

---

Summery: Raven is torn between two Titans, Starfire is off on Tamaran getting married to Cyborg, Beast Boy is still depressed about Terra, Nightwing is dealing with old friends, and everyone else is pulled in for the ride. Old friends, new enemies, strange romances, visits to all over the world, a few billionaires who don't seem to understand the difference between children and teenagers, and Slade.

raexnw

raexkf

starxcy

terraxbb

jinxxkf

---

The hallways were dark and quiet. No one was speaking. No one but the depressed young witch was home.

Kory had come to Raven last night and told her something. Raven had sworn she wouldn't tell anyone, but she felt the burning pain of not being able to explain the situation to Dick and Gar.

It was late September--the twenty-sixth to be exact--and Kory was going back to Tamaran. Raven walked slowly down the hall. She noticed things for the first time: dots on the floor from Beast Boy's pranks, dents on the walls, and the quiet.

Usually everyone was lively. They were teenagers; they stayed up late and ate junk food. They played video games and watched movies. But today, today they were as silent as broken records.

Dick and Gar could sense something was being hidden from them, and they were trying to find out. They had suggested everyone one go for a movie. Naturally, Raven had refused and ignored all attempts to change her mind.

She was alone, sad, and scared. What if Kory never came back? What if Vic loved it there? They had to return. "What if I'm left alone..."

Tears ran into Raven's eyes as she focussed on her footsteps echoing in the empty tower.

"I'll be alone..." Just then the alarm went off. Raven gasped and soared through the air to the main computer. "Who isn't--" she stopped. The computer was completely blank. A long crack ran across the top. "Frozen?"

"Hello Raven. Miss me?" The sarcastic rasp of a familiar voice made Raven shudder.

"I can't deal with you right now." She turned slowly to find herself only inches from Slade.

"That's why I've come."

"You got into the Tower?" She looked at the computer again. It still read nothing.

"You really should change the security codes." He jumped kicked the second she turned to look at him again.

Flying uncontrollably through the air, Raven cursed and forced gravity to obey her. She flew towards him.

"Get out of my house!" she shouted as she covered him in black energy. His arm quickly snapped up and caught hers.

"Oh, you've kicked the others out?" He pushed her backward with incredible strength and walked calmly toward the injured witch.

"What do you want?" she demanded, wiping a trickle of blood from her chin.

"What does any villain want? Revenge? No. You've done nothing. Money. A convenience, but not a necessary need at the moment. Power? Always!" He thrust his clenched fist onto her face. Raven screamed with pain. She fumbled with a hidden pocket on her cloak. Her communicator fell out and into her hand.

"Nightwing!" she whispered into it. "Help!"

"Raven!" he looked at her bleeding face, and gasped as Slade came into view.

"Hello Robin. I believe this is yours," Slade grabbed Raven by her hair and shook her in front of the screen.

"It's Nightwing now," Dick's face was slightly hidden in shadow, the black of his mask clashing with the black of his background. He looked terrifying.

"I see," Slade held the communicator to Raven's face. "Beg, Raven. Plead for _Nightwing._"

"Get away from her!"

"I need power, Robin, and she has it." He slammed the communicator on the ground, breaking it into two pieces.

"His name is Nightwing!" she shouted, trying again to hit him again.

"Sad...isn't it? You really think you can win?"

"Get away from me!" Raven's eyes glowed white with extreme hate and her hands formed fists. She shot a deadly glare at the madman, then smashed his face with her hand.

He cried out in pain and jumped backward. "You little--" Her fist met his face again. A long crack slithered up the side of his mask.

Raven spun and kicked his chest. "Get out of my house!" she screamed again, pushing him closer and closer to the window.

Slade was loosing. His blows missed. Raven reached out at him. She yanked the mask from his face.

A screen flickered to life in front of her. She gasped in frustration and raised her hand to crush it.

"Careful, you might break my toy." Slade appeared on the screen.

"I'm not in the mood," she raised her hand again and prepared to wipe his hidden face away, but his background suddenly changed.

"What...?" she watched as a large screen flickered on behind him.

It showed her.

She glanced up at the security camera on the wall.

"You've hacked our system," was all she could say.

"Indeed. You have oh-so interesting lives. Starfire is going to marry Cyborg? How fascinating--"

The door burst open to reveal Nightwing. "Where is he--"

He stopped as he saw Raven sitting on the ground, Slade laying in front of her.

"Tell me Raven, why are you not going with your friend to be married? Why is it that you refused her offer to come to her wedding."

"i haven't refused the offer!"

Dick, followed by Gar, Vic, and Kory, walked closer to her. "What wedding?" he asked.

"Mine..." Kory looked down. "How does he know?" she demanded.

"The cameras. He's hacked out system." Raven's eyes closed and she tried to remember if she had called anyone by their real names in the past few days.

"How long have you been watching us?" Dick demanded, pulling the screen to face him.

"Only two days now. But I think that's enough. I have everything I need." The screen flickered off and Dick suddenly looked at Kory.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

---

a/n:

tell me what you think and I might just continue it!


	2. You Can't Go

a/n:

here's another chap. if anyone is reading...

---

"I hope you understand..."

"I can't...you haven't even..."

"Please Dick...I can't be hated by you--"

"No! Oh god no! I don't hate you at all!"

"We were gonna tell you guys... Well, I was supposed to...but I couldn't do it. We're leaving tomorrow..."

"You're what!" Dick shot up and looked frantically around. "I can't be ready by then--"

"You cannot come..."

"We...can't?"

"Only the bride is allowed to bring a friend. It's something that the new government has decreed. If the bride or groom is from another planet, then, depending on the planet, certain restrictions are in order."

"Isn't Galfore the government?" asked Gar.

"Ya, but he appointed a comity to help him out with decisions and stuff. It's all very complicated."

"Who did you invite Star?" asked Dick.

"Raven."

All eyes now focussed on the young witch.

"I...can't. I'm sorry Kory. It's just that...The last time I was on your planet...I couldn't figure anything out. It was horrible and confusing and I don't understand your culture or anything you do," she adjusted the ice pack on her cheek. "I wanted to. I wanted to so badly the moment you told me about it, about staying with you and seeing your wedding, but after I thought about it...I just can't see myself on Tamaran again. I'm sorry."

"It is fully understandable. I did not expect you to accept," her eyes told the truth.

Though Raven felt terrible, she could not help feeling a warmth inside her chest as Kory and Vic got into the T-ship. A few of their friends were there to see them off also.

"Seems everyone knew but us," Dick murmured to Gar as he waved at Speedy.

"Hey man!" the archer smiled excitedly.

Gar turned to see Aqualad talking to a blushing Argent. He smiled and began walking to them, but stopped when Raven appeared and began to speak to Argent.

"Are you not going with them?" Argent asked, sounding strangely similar to Starfire.

"It's too weird there. I can't..." Raven sighed.

"Makes perfect sense to me." The girl turned her head, as if indicating she had something private to say. They left Aqualad alone, and quickly stepped to the side.

"I feel really bad about not going with them..."

"Don't. I'm sure she understands. Look...there have been some issues back home...can I stay here with you for a few days?"

"Um...sure. I would love to have company. Oh, they're ready to go." Raven looked at the ship as it began to rise slowly into the air. "I have to go say goodbye again." She jumped upward, following the ship. When Kory finally noticed her, she waved, tears of happiness in her eyes, and smiled.

"Bye..." Raven mouthed.

"Bye," Kory mouthed back.

A tear trickled down Raven's face. She suddenly felt deep remorse for not going with her best friend, and it stayed for many weeks.

As Raven and Agent later sat at the table awaiting the food the boys were preparing, they noticed Jinx stood by herself in a corner. Wally, always prepared to help her feel better, rushed to her and began to speak kindly.

"All those fights...I still can't believe she's on our side," Raven said sadly as Jinx shook her head and looked down.

"Poor girl. I really want to know her better..." Argent sighed and looked away. "You ever feel like...something's wrong?"

"I'm a super hero, Toni. There's always something wrong." They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Raven's mind was elsewhere. She was wishing for Kory now. She was, of course, happy that two of the girls were here to comfort her, but still she felt alone.

"Dinner!" called Nightwing. Raven looked at him. His masked face, his strong arms. He smiled.

Wally led Jinx to the expanded table and sat her next to Raven. He then sped to the counter and began carrying the buffet to the seated girls.

"Aren't we supposed to go get the food?" asked Argent.

"Yeah, but I felt like bringing it to you, Toni" he winked and continued to carry the food.

As dinner began, conversation awkwardly vanished.

The food was hardly eaten on the female side of the table, and the little that was left was scarfed down by the visiting boys.

Raven continued to sulk, and when Dick suggested they talk she refused to answer any of his questions.

As they sat on the cold roof in silence Dick set his hand upon her leg.

She flinched and looked at him.

"One of my very good friends has invited me and a few of my friends to come for a party. I want you to come with us." His hand was warm on her thigh. She almost didn't want to move, but at the same time she knew she couldn't accept this.

"Where?"

"Gotham."

"She really is a nice girl. You should go talk to her--"

"I know she's nice Wally! God do you know anything? I spoke with her a few minutes ago. We're trying to find Raven so we can go to the mall--"

"Wait a second Toni! You're gonna try to get _Raven_ to go to the _mall_?" Gar laughed. "That's priceless! I can't wait to see the look on her face when you ask her--"

The room turned black. Toni screamed and her hands glowed red, lighting the darkness.

"Whoa!"

There was a whooshing sound and the blackness disappeared.

"Sure I'll go."

Gar gasped and looked at the eldritch teen. "Raven! God! You turned the whole room black!"

"Oh you will! Awesome!" Argent smiled halfheartedly. Her powers faded and she placed her hand over her heart. "Let's go change--"

"Change?" Raven frowned.

"Sure, you don't want fans running up and attacking you, do you?"

"I doubt I have any fans..." Raven whispered. Nonetheless she went with the pale girl. Jinx turned the corner just as they exited the room and enter the hall. Her eyes were closed and she was humming a strange tune.

"Hi Jinx," Toni smiled. The former villainess gasped and stopped short.

"Oh...hi," she sighed and walked up to them.

"Raven's agreed to come. We're going to go change into more casual clothes," Argent smiled and hooked the two witches arms around hers.

"I um...don't have anything else..." Raven admitted when they reached her room.

"Oh? Well that's fine. I can lend you something."

"Something" turned out to be a black tube-top and a red miniskirt.

"Are you sure this is all you have to spare?" Raven asked as she looked in the door-long mirror.

Toni agave her an oh-shut-up-you-look-great look and waved her out of the guest room.

Jinx met them in the hall with plain black jeans and a pink, long-sleeved button shirt.

She looked at Raven's tiny outfit and said one word. "Teleport."

"What?"

"Don't let the guys see you like that. Teleport us to the mall."

"Good idea," Toni began. Then, seeing Raven's glare backed away slowly. "You really do look fine!"

"I feel so exposed--"

"You are not!"

"Compared to your capris and--"

"Tube-top--"

"Well your not wearing a miniskirt--"

"Raven!"

"Oh crap!" she whispered as Dick, Garth, Roy, and Gar came up to them.

"Teleport! Now!" Toni gasped.

The girls were surrounded in a black shadow. Jinx gasped and grabbed Toni's hand. Her long fingernails dug into the girl's flesh.

As they landed, the evening sun shined down upon them.

"Well that was fun," Toni smiled as she stood up.

Raven turned toward her and pointed an accusing finger. "You--"

"Look!" Jinx pushed Raven's arm away and pointed at four boys running from a police officer. "Let's get 'em!"

"But we're supposed to be having fun! Forgetting about being heros--"

"Shut up and move!" Raven jumped into the air and whispered her magic phrase. An ebony wall appeared in front of the boys, blocking their way.

"Thank you miss um..." the cop looked up at her, shading his eyes from the sun.

"Raven," she said, landing beside him.

"Raven!" Toni ran to her. "We're supposed to be shopping!" she waved her arms in the air annoyingly.

"You're a Titan, right?" the man said.

"Yes." Raven looked around as two more officers began to handcuff the boys.

"Where's your costume?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"At home," she glanced at Toni, still trying to pull her away and waved goodbye.

"Where to first?" asked Jinx casually.

Raven looked at her strangely.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"You were so shy at dinner..."

"I didn't think you'd accepted me yet..."

"She was wearing Toni's clothes I bet. She can't have chosen that outfit on her own," Dick finally concluded.

"This is the most point-full conversation we've ever had," Gar said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Dick, why're you freaking out about it?" Roy asked, spinning a cup on his thumb.

"Stop it. That's Raven's mug--" Dick's command was interrupted by an immature chorus of oos.

"Wouldn't want him to break _Raven's mug_ now would we?" Gar teased.

"Shut up Beast Boy! I didn't say--"

"Of course you didn't Dick. Of course you didn't," Wally laughed.

Raven sat down at the café's tiny table. Jinx and Toni were across the room trying to get into a dance club. Raven had warned them that they wouldn't be able to come in--it was a twenty-one and over club--but they just laughed and said "you'll see."

Now they were walking back over to her.

"Couldn't get in could you?" she asked as they approached.

"Not without you. He said all or none. Come on," Toni smiled. She grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her away from the indoor café.

"Hey ladies," one of the buff guards said.

"Thanks for letting us in boys," Toni winked.

"Anything, so long as you don't drink, and you keep it safe ion there," he leaned toward Raven. "Some guys went in earlier with bad attitudes. I don't want any fights, okay?" he smiled kindly and unhooked the red velvet rope.

The lights were flashing and a loud, pulsing song blared from the speakers. "I can't think!" Raven shouted over the noise.

"So don't! Just dance!" Toni yelled back, jumping to the beat.

"What are you?" came a sudden yell from behind. Raven stopped and listened.

"Sorry, but unless I see some ID, you're not coming in here! Hey! I said no!" one of the guards shouted. "Hey man, don't make me--"

Raven turned to see what was going on. "Oh my God!"

Jinx turned also. She gasped and hit Toni to get her attention. "Who is that?"

"Malchior."

----

a/n:

and it's over! i will only continue this story if i get reviews, so please rev!


	3. Wayne Manor

a/n:

hi. i tried to make this chapter long! i hope it's long enough!

you rock for reading DaRkReBeL777

---

"Raven," he pointed at her. "Is my friend. Please let me go to her."

"Oh...well you do look the part I suppose... Go ahead."

"Didn't we fight that guy at the place in France?" Jinx asked cautiously.

"And we froze him," Argent remembered.

"I don't even know how he got out of the book...let alone unfrozen..." Raven whispered as he neared.

"My dear sweet Raven, how I've wanted to meet you! It was my dream to come and find you! You see, all of that evil Malchior did...well let's just say Rorek is a different character," he smiled strangely, the pages still wrapped around his body.

"How did you get out of the book?" she gasped.

"When you freed Malchior you freed me too. I, however, was sent deep into the earth by one of his horrible spells. Please Raven...I wanted to find you so badly..."

Raven was speechless. Five feet away, he barely spoke over a whisper, and yet she could hear him as if he were yelling right next to her. His welcoming posture, the amazing memories: everything about him pulled her closer.

"Be ready for a fight," Jinx said to Toni.

"Why?"

"This guy isn't who she thinks he is."

Raven took one step closer, then, raising her glowing hand, pushed the dragon against the wall.

"I can't believe you thought you could fool me again!" The music stopped. "You can transform on your own now. You don't need me anymore!" The ebony hand crushed the man against the clashing black wall. "Just go back to the book where you belong!" All eyes were on them. No one moved.

After the shocking display at the mall, Raven Jinx, and Toni hurried back to the tower and changed into their uniforms.

"I hate him. I absolutely hate him. Everything about him kills me. I loved him and he lied about everything!" Raven through herself down on her bed, screaming at nothing.

The alarm began to blare on. She didn't move. Then Nightwing's voice sounded.

"Titans I need you now."

Raven drifted slowly to the main room.

She came in just as Wally zoomed by and sat on the couch. He patted the sofa as if indicating she sit next to him. She did.

"Okay," said Dick, standing in front of everyone. "If we're going to go to this party you guys are going to need to dress differently."

"Like...fancily?" asked Roy.

"Yes Roy, fancily," Dick said. "I've made everyone a list of what they'll need to pack."

"Who's gonna look after the city while we're all gone?"

"I'm still working on that Gar...I've been trying to reach Kole and Gnarrk all day, but they say there's a cave in of ice somewhere and they have to deal with it. They won't be done in time," he said.

"Why not Hot Spot?"

"Already called him. He says maybe, but we should still try to find someone else just in case."

"Okay, well give us the lists so we can start packing," Raven sighed. Dick distributed the papers and the Titans went back to their rooms.

"I don't have any of this..." Raven said as she looked through her closet. "What kind of party are we going to?"

"Raven?" Dick knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she slid her hood over her head and cracked the door open.

"I know you don't have the clothes you need, so here," he handed her a red envelope and smiled.

As she opened it she also opened the door. "Come on in."

He stayed where he was.

"It's okay Richard. Just come in," she pulled her hood off and let the contents of the envelope spill onto her hand. "Money?" she looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I didn't think you'd want to have to pay for the clothes that you'll probably only wear once..."

"Thank you..."

Arriving at the Gotham Airport, Raven telepathically opened the door and pulled out all of the bags.

"Thanks," Gar said strangely. He turned into a puppy and nuzzled her leg.

She kicked him playfully and rolled her eyes. "Get off!"

They rode in a black limousine all the way to Wayne Manor where they were greeted by an old English butler.

"Alfred!" Dick said happily.

"Master Dick! You've arrived a whole two days early. And, with so many others..." Alfred titled his head to the side to look at everyone. "I'm afraid only two of the rooms are ready for you."

"Thats okay. The boys can split a room and the girls can split a room. I'll just take my old one--"

"Dick!" a small boy with black hair ran up to them, followed by a girl about their age with red hair.

"Tim, hey!" Dick dropped his stuff and kneeled down to the kid. "How're the nights?"

"Rough. I failed two tests yesterday after that stupid Joker got me..."

"Ooh. That is rough," Dick laughed. He stood up and looked at the girl.

"Hi Dick," she said kindly.

"Hello Barbara. Long time--"

"Yeah. It has been," she smiled and hugged him. "How's Jump?"

"Great," Dick glanced back at he Titans. "These are my friends, Raven, Roy, Gar, Jinx, Toni, Garth, and Wally."

"Nice to meet you all," Barbara smiled.

"You too," Roy whispered.

"I'm Barbara Gordan, and this is Tim Drake," she ruffled Tim's hair.

"Dick? You're not supposed to be here for another two days!" a tall man walked up to them.

"Hi Bruce. I hear Tim's been out late again," Dick laughed.

"Yes. That's his fault though. He was the one who didn't pull the--oh. You're friends are here too?" Bruce looked around at everyone. "Bruce Wayne--"

"They know," Dick whispered.

"Well I'm still in the dark about all of you. What are your names?" They each introduced themselves to him, then went inside to eat.

"We were just siting down to dinner when Tim started running down the stairs shouting about super heros..."

"Well we are," said Roy, standing next to Barbara.

"Um..." she raised her eyebrows and casually slipped over to the girls. "Hi. I see once again Dick has a group of girls--"

"We're actually part of the team. Not his dates," Raven said emotionlessly.

Barbara looked them over with kind and friendly eyes, then cleared her throat.

"Don't mind her, she's not to social," Toni laughed.

"So you're...?"

"Argent--well Toni..."

"Batgirl," Barbara smiled, holding out her hand. "Um.. I don't mean to sound rude but...why is he green?" she asked, pointing at Gar.

"Um...we don't really know. Raven might though," Toni nudged Raven. "Tell her."

"When he was a kid he was bitten by this green monkey, got sakutia, and when his parents tried to save him they used this untested serum that saved his life but now," she waved her hand at him dismissively, "he's green."

"Oh...wow," Barbara sighed. "Well then...let's sit."

Dinner went by quickly and casually. It was filled with laughter and memories. Even Alfred told a story. After they were all finished, Bruce himself showed them to their two separate rooms.

"Goodnight," he said.

The next day was filled with lazy talk and laying around. None of the guests did much of anything, but all of the helpers were running around trying to get the house ready for the guests that would be arriving from late that evening to early the next morning.

"So you're...what? An archer?" Barbara guessed as Roy flirted.

"Only he best," he gloated.

"Right..."

At the other end of the room Raven and Wally sat together watching Gar and Dick play video games.

"Is it really that entertaining?" asked Raven as Gar burst into tears and Dick jumped into the air with a "whoop!"

"Yeah, it is," Wally sighed, lay back on the couch, and closed his eyes.

"But why?" Jinx asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't really think your incompetent minds can handle the deep inner meanings of," he paused, opened his eyes, and said in the most dramatic way possible, "video games."

"Huh, interesting," Toni laughed as she and Garth joined them. "I always thought it was because boys haven't adapted to the use of the thumb yet, so they need to practice using it," the four girls burst into laughter, each clutching their sides in pain.

"I don't get it," Gar said, pushing the room into an expectant silence.

That night Raven, Jinx, and Toni all piled onto the bed and talked until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Toni said.

"Hi," Tim slipped into the room. "Dick told me to tell you to dress nicely for tomorrow so you can meet some of the guests arriving then," he smiled and waited for them to say something.

"Thanks," Jinx said finally.

"So you're the new Robin?" Toni asked a he turned to leave.

"Yeah..."

"That's cool, see you in the morning," she smiled and he awkwardly left the room.

"So you still know how to get into the Batcave?" Roy asked suggestively.

Dick shrugged as he pulled off his pants. "Bruce probably changed the entrance by now," he said.

"So what made you decide to sleep in here?" asked Gar.

"Well...I guess I just don't want to go back to my old room. It's so empty now and..."

"We get it. So can we go get ice cream?" asked Garth.

"Wait a sec, if you don't even eat milk, why do you eat ice cream?" Wally inquired.

"Uh..." Gar opened his mouth stupidly and then shrugged. "That's something I'd like to keep private..." he whispered.

The other boys looked around, confused. Silence filled the room as they all continued to get ready for sleep.

"So Dick, did you ever get anybody to look after the Tower?" Garth asked the next morning.

"Hot Spot called me yesterday. He's there now."

"Good. You wouldn't want anything to--Raven!" Everyone turned around and watched as the witch slowly walked down the steps. She wore a long black dress with two slits up each leg. The top climbed up around her neck with one single ruby shaped like a raven's head on her collar bone.

"Morning," she said awkwardly as Toni and Jinx stepped down beside her. Each wore black also, though their dresses were much shorter. Jinx's was only fingertip length, while Toni's was a "little" shorter. Both were tube-tops.

"Hi..." even Wally had slowed down to watch the three come towards them.

"Dick," Roy tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"What?" Dick tore his eyes away and looked at the archer.

"You might want to get junior out of here," he threw his thumb in the direction of Tim and winked towards the girls.

The kid's mouth was wide open and his eyes twice as big.

"Tim!" Dick stepped in front of Tim. "Let's go se if br--"

"Breakfast!" Alfred yelled, ringing a bell.

The small group hurried to the dining room where they were greeted by many other people. Most men wore tux's as the boys did, but the woman's dresses were all of different colors and styles.

Barbara hurried over to them and ushered the girls aside. "This'll be rough, these men aren't all that polite when it comes to teenage girls that look like we do, but Bruce'll be there if you need any help. Don't worry," she winked. "And don't think I don't know that you can take care of yourselves." She hurried off to chat with some friends and the three girls stood awkwardly, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Don't be intimidated. Just sit over there," Bruce appeared behind them and pushed them towards his seat. Raven sat closest to Bruce with Jinx then Toni beside her. Dick sat directly in front of her with Wally then Garth opposite Jinx and Toni. Roy and Gar sat beside Garth.

Bruce stood and welcomed his guests formally, opening his arms then sitting and indicating that the meal should begin.

There was much more talk than the day before, and the room burst with loud conversation.

"So, Richard--"

"Call me Dick, Raven. I'd really rather--"

"Fine. Dick," she paused as if to let the word sink in. "How long will we be here?"

"Um..." he looked to his right at Bruce.

"As long as you'd like," Bruce smiled.

When the meal was over most everyone gathered in the main room. Raven stayed close to Jinx and Toni, though they seemed to always be wandering off and she could hardly keep track of them. Finally sick of chasing after her friends, she sat down next to Wally and they watched Roy trying to woo Barbara and her friends.

"Would any of those moves work on you?" Wally asked, laughing.

Raven raised her eyebrows and said sarcastically, "Every one," which caused Wally to laugh even harder.

Raven smiled and looked around. Dick and Garth were talking to a tall man with black hair and glasses standing next to a woman also with black hair.

"So you work for the Daily Planet?" Garth asked.

"Yes. We're reporters kid, now where is Bruce?" the woman looked around anxiously, forgetting that she was here for her job.

"Lois, you can find Bruce later--"

"Come on Smallville! I see him," Lois hurriedly walked by Bruce, flipping her hair.

"Lois!" he said excitedly.

"Oh Bruce. Hi, I was just..."

"She still loves him, doesn't she?" Dick sighed, watching her try to look casual.

Clark Kent rolled his eyes and waved. "Nice meeting you...um..."

Dick slipped up close to Clark and whispered, "Nightwing. Dick Grayson. See you 'rond, Superman," he smiled and walked away as Tim ran up to Clark and began to talk to him.

Dick and Garth wound in between groups of guests talking and laughing. Stopping to watch Roy making an idiot of himself, they journeyed toward Raven and Wally.

"Bored already?" asked Wally.

"I've been to plenty of these. It's nothing special," Dick shrugged.

"Really? I thought the sparks between Bruce and Lois Lane were pretty fun," Toni said, joining them.

The other's laughed and Gar and Jinx came over to see what about. The small group slowly broke up until only Toni and Raven remained.

Some men stood near by. They all looked about Bruce's age, but one man was obviously older. He had short white hair and a beard to match. Over his right eye was an eye patch, and though he was speaking to the other men, Raven was sure he was staring right at her.

"Toni, look," she nodded her head casually in his direction.

She gasped. "He's looking right at you!" she whispered. The men, once at least four yards away, had moved their group closer.

"Oh my gosh! Their coming over here!"

"Raven! Toni! Over here!" Barbara called, ignoring Roy's annoying attempts to ask her out.

The two girls hurried over and casually pushed Roy away.

"I want you to meet Kara Kent. She's Clark Kent's cousin," she pulled a girl forward and smiled.

"Hi," said Kara.

"Hi," said Toni. "I'm Toni and this's Raven."

"Nice to meet you," Kara smiled and Barbara began to ease the gap between the three by saying the four of them should go to her room.

"My father is out of town so Bruce is letting me stay here," she said when Raven asked why she had a room. "Okay, I couldn't say this out there, but Kara," she smiled at her friend, "is Supergirl!"

"But...she has brown hair...and glasses..."

Kara's eyes were wide as she tried to understand why her friend had betrayed her secret.

"Don't freak out Kara, this's is Raven, as in Raven of the Teen Titans, and Toni is Argent!"

"Oh! Really!" Kara's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly, running her hand through her ponytail and yanking. The wig fell off and she put her glasses away too.

"Now I see it!" Toni laughed.

"Where's Jinx?" asked Raven.

"She was with Wally...I think..."

As Lois bowed her head and began to walk away, Jinx, Wally, and Roy walked up to her.

"So you're Lois Lane, huh?" Roy asked.

"Um...yes--"

"Bruce's ex-girlfriend?" Wally whispered, trying not to pry.

"Yes..." Lois looked at the three with a strange expression. "How do you know Bruce?"

"Dick," Roy pointed at Dick and smiled. "Why?"

"Well, he just doesn't seem the type for...um..well...kids," she looked around nervously.

"We're not like other kids, Miss Lane. We're more like...old chums," Roy said. Wally and JInx laughed and watched Lois's expression change from confused to confident.

"Thank you for your time," she walked away without a second glance.

"Weirdo," Gar joked as Garth backed away from the snack table, horrified. "It's just fish--"

"But their my friends! We have to let them out!" Garth whispered urgently.

"Are my guests annoying you?" asked Bruce, coming up behind them.

"You can't keep them in that tank--"

"Oh! Would you like to let them go?" asked Bruce.

"Yes Mr. Wayne. I would--"

"Call me Bruce, and go right ahead."

"So you know who Superman is, right?" asked Toni.

"Toni," Raven raised her eyebrows. "Isn't Supergirl related to Superman?"

"Um..." Kara glanced nervously around.

"Isn't Clark Superman?" asked the young witch.

"Um..." Kara sighed and sat down.

That night the party really began. There was music, drinks, and twice as many people as there had been in the morning.

Raven, Jinx, Toni, Barbara, and Kara stayed in a small group throughout most of the night, only breaking apart to dance with boys, or get something to eat.

Wally was often spotted near the small group, though he never said anything to them. Dick and Barbara danced a few times, though the dancing didn't seem at all romantic. Once Roy asked Kara to dance, but before she could say no, he pulled her away from the others and spun her around. That was the shortest dance any of them saw all night. It began with a twirl, and ended with an ice pack over Roy's left eyes.

Raven finally slipped away to find something to eat, but only made it two steps before Wally appeared and bowed before her.

"My lady," he smiled.

"Wally...?" she looked questioningly around.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"You...dance?" she asked awkwardly.

"I learn fast," he held out his hand and she took it cautiously.

They danced several songs in a row, not noticing the small group of girls had slowly inched their way.

After the fourth song Raven admitted that she was tired and turned to go. Stopping short, she gasped. In front of her where all of the others. Boys and girls.

"What?" she blushed and walked toward a couch on which she sat and shuddered. Closing her eyes she waited for the group to go away.

"Raven?" Dick walked to her with an anxious expression. "Bruce has someone he wants us to meet," she followed the boy to the door and they exited the lively mansion.

Bruce and the tall white haired man stood in the middle of the group of teenagers. Raven gasped, remembering him from the group that had slowly inched toward her earlier that day.

"Richard--"

"Dick."

"Whatever! Who is he?" she asked.

Dick shrugged and they arrived to the others.

"Hey Dick. I'd like you all to meet Mr.--"

"Wilson," the man cut in. "Slade Wilson."

---

a/n:

woo! it's over. another month or so and there'll be another one!


End file.
